sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jutka64
Blokada i Facebook Nie wiem nic o blokadzie Twojego konta. Jedyną osobą którą blokowałem był wandal [[Użytkownik:WikiaDelete|WikiaDelete]]. A co do Facebooka - wg. mnie to zbędne, ale spytaj się jeszcze[[user:exe19| exe19]]. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 13:08, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) :Co do strony na Twarzoksiążce – Jeśli chcesz to zrób, jeśli nie to nie. Może nam to pomoże, może nie, lecz raczej nie zaszkodzi. Co do blokady – nie masz nic wspólnego z tym wikiadelete? Blokady oddziałują też trochę na IP, więc. . . 13:42, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... sam obrazek z okładki Spore mi się bardziej podoba od tego zdjęcia z Spore GA, ale to okładka, więc posiada ikony, które już tak ładnie nie wyglądają. Jest mi to więc obojętne. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 16:14, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) ::A tak przy okazji - fajnie że wrzuciłeś/aś okładkę Spore'a w większych rozmiarach. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 16:21, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Wybieram więc propozycję nr. 2 z GA. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 16:27, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Na pewno przestrzegałeś/aś [[Szablon:Stwór|instrukcji]]? '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 11:14, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) : Po 1: Szablon unikalnego infoboxu bardzo trudno stworzyć (o ile się da). : Po 2: Utwórz sobie [[Użytkownik:Jutka64\Brudnopis|Brudnopis]] i wklej do niego wadliwy kod infoboxu, a ja zobaczę co jest źle. : Po 3: Podpisuj się. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 13:44, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Kod infoboxu dodaje się '''w trybie źródłowym''' - jeśli dodasz go w wizualnym nie będzie działać. Poza tym nie dodawaj niczego do linijki 19:01, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Co do nagród, to przecież mogą one być symboliczne - jakiś wpis w artykule i profilu (w stylu [[Szablon:Artykuł na medal]]), czy klocek na wieżę.Na tej wiki nie ma wież.'''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 11:47, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) The Sims 3 Tak, mam konto na thesims3.com. Mój nick to PiotrD (chyba). '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 11:47, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie Latających ryb nie usunę, bo nie są one twoją własnością. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 21:00, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) : Przeczytaj punkt 2.1 regulaminu. To jest wolna encyklopedia i kążdy może ją edytować i nikt nie jest właścicielem. Zanim utworzyłeś tą stronę trzeba było pomyśleć. '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 09:52, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Błąd Pomyliłem się. Dzięki za poinformowanie mnie o tym ;). '''[[Użytkownik:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]]''' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]]) 18:41, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Konkurs Nie rozumiem. Napisz jeszcze raz, powoli stosując zasady ortografii. Pozdrawiam [[User:PiotrekD|'''PiotrekD''']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 10:13, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) : Jeszcze jakbyś zawsze tak ładnie pisał[a] byłoby super... Co do konkursu - mamy za mało stworów by zrobić taki konkurs (Wy tym bardziej, ale to nie moja sprawa). Poza tym wszystko to co piszesz na '''WSZYSTKICH Wiki (razem z Twoją)''' jest wolne i mogę to skopiować (podając gdzieś źródło, rzecz jasna). Więcej informacji w [http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Terms Of Use (TOU)]. Co do stworów - proszę bardzo :). Widzę, że postanowiłaś/postanowiłeś powrócić. Z pozdrowieniami [[User:PiotrekD|'''PiotrekD''']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 10:26, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Więc ich użyj. Pozdrawiam [[User:PiotrekD|'''PiotrekD''']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 11:14, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) GG Mam, ale nie używam. Może wejdzesz na czat naszej wiki? [[User:PiotrekD|'''PiotrekD''']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 10:27, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Podpis Nie, dzięki potrafię robić kolorowe podpisy. Poza tym - Twój podpis coś kiepsko działa na tej wiki. U nas nie ma tablic wiadomości tylko str. dyskusji. Pozdrawiam [[User:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]][[User talk:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 10:43, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego? Na czacie nie chciałeś mi odpowiedzieć, więc spytam się Ciebie o to tutaj. Dlaczego mnie tak nie lubisz, jesteś obrażony i "opuszczasz" tą wiki zwłaszcza, że dziś Wielkanoc? Pozdrawiam [[User:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]][[User talk:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 17:06, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) PS: Przepraszam za nagłówek rodem z "Mody na sukces". Dlaczego uważasz, że... Dlaczego uważasz, że ta Wiki jest żałosna? [[Użytkownik:SMiki55|SMiki55]] 18:07, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) :# Na '''każdej''' porządnej wiki są informacje, o których nawet początkujący wie. Gwarantuję Ci zresztą, że wielu rzeczy początkujący nie wiedzą. To ty po prostu wymyślasz jakieś bzdury, by osiągnąć własny cel, jakim jest popularność Sporepedia Wiki. :# Na '''każdej''' porządnej wiki nie można pisać opowiadań (wliczając w to angielską SporeWiki). :# Nie ja jestem wredny, tylko Ty jesteś przewrażliwiony i wszystko odbierasz jako obrazę. :# O co chodzi? Nie usuwaliśmy żadnych przestrzeni nazw. :# Skąd to wiesz? Nauczyłeś się wróżyć? Fakt, że mamy mało użytkowników, ale to nie znaczy, że nikogo tu nie będzie. Poza tym, skoro tutaj nie będzie nikogo, to na Sporepedia Wiki tym bardziej. Co do simsów - EA w [...] się poprzewracało od nadmiaru pieniędzy. Teraz wszędzie komercja - reklamy w CAS-ie, trybie budowania i kupowana! I jeszcze ten śmieciowe akcesoria (dyskusja o nich [[w:c:sims:User blog:Whoops6/What do you think about the new stuff pack?|tutaj]]). Kończę już o simsach, przejdźmy do następnego punktu. :# Angielska WikiSpore jest encyklopedią bardzo dobrą i jeśli ktoś dobrze tłumaczy, to może stworzyć bardzo dobry artykuł. : '''Podsumowanie:''' Żaden z Twoich pseudo-argumentów nie jest prawdziwy (a przynajmniej nie można tego potwierdzić). Tak, czy owak proszę o zaprzestanie ataków osobistych na mnie, bo cierpliwość mi się kończy i możesz dostać banana. [[User:PiotrekD|PiotrekD]][[User talk:PiotrekD|dyskusja]] 04:37, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Regulamin